


Snapshots

by Arastel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 day prompt based, Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arastel/pseuds/Arastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things that Kylo would deny, and those that he couldn't, he could blame his light side upbringing. Glimpses into the lives of our favorite evil trio. Kylo's adorable, Hux thinks he'd surrounded by idiots, and Phasma doesn't get paid enough to deal with half the things she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based of the the 30 day OTP challenge. I say loosely because there's no way that I'll be able to update every day what with work, school, animals, and having to be social in small doses. So bear with me. Hopefully is isn't complete trash. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!

I.

               He didn’t always realize he was doing until he was it had already happened, or until someone pointed it out, much to his embarrassment. He blamed it on his childhood, his mother or father always taking his hand, one of the other children grabbing his wrist to lead him about, both when he lived on the resistance base as well as when he was training under his uncle. Which is why when the supreme leader had told him to collect the general, he didn’t realize he’d grabbed the red head by the wrist after explained they were needed and pulled him along after him.

                “Ren! Let go of me!” Hux snapped, stopping suddenly and yanking his hand out of the knight’s grasp. “I don’t need you to lead me around like an animal.” He continued to rant as he stomped in front of the other man. Kylo sighed as he followed the irate general, thankful, not for the first time for the helmet shielding his face.

II.

                He does it again days later, in the canteen during the evening meal. Normally the dark haired man eats alone in his quarters, but he’d needed to speak with Hux. When he tried to get the man’s attention, the general ignores him in favor of Phasma. He tried to wait, not that anyone would ever say one of Kylo Ren’s’ better qualities was patience it wasn’t even one when he still went by Ben. The knight makes it all of forty-three seconds; several of the unmasked Stormtroopers had been counting, before the entire canteen witnesses what may be Kylo Ren’s last moments alive.

The knight is tense as he walks up to the general, wraps his hand around Hux’s, who’s still holding fork, and drags the man out into the hall. The yell of “Ren” from the commanding officer followed by the yelp that no doubt comes from Kylo Ren is only made better by the red head returning without his eating utensil and a large smirk. If anyone notices the suspicious holes in Ren’s glove the next day, they don’t comment on it.

III.

                They’d been dating for exactly two weeks and a day when Kylo apparently decided they should make it officially known despite the fact that Phasma was almost certain the entire galaxy had heard the pair’s nightly escapades. Her poor troopers hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in fifteen days.

                The general and knight were standing close to one another on the bridge, looking at the current information on the resistance, snipping at one another as per usual; some things never changed. She was turning to leave for her patrol when one of the officers nudged her, pointing stealthily at the commanding pair. It seemed as though Hux had turned to storm off, Phasma didn’t think there was a being alive that could handle as large of a dose of the Sith as Hux. It didn’t look as though Ren was willing to allow him to storm off. He’d wrapped his fingers around the general’s and wasn’t letting go if the scowl gracing Hux’s face was anything to go by.

Phasma watched as Hux visibly sighed and turned back to the console, readjusting his hand so his fingers laced through Rens’. She knew that were she to ask Brendol Hux later about the action he’d claim he did it for the sole fact of comfort; knowing full well the Stormtrooper captain wouldn’t believe it. Rolling her eyes, she turned to go on patrol, pretending not to see the various officers in the room exchanging credits.

IV.

Kylo was content, a feeling he was having more often these days, as he waited for Brendol to finish smoking. Once the older man was done with his cigarette, Kylo would take the opportunity to curl up against his lover’s side for some much desired contact. Kylo still wasn’t sure if Hux was okay with how clingy he was in private, though he allowed the knight to indulge, letting the dark haired man lay half-sprawled on top of him, long after his arm had fallen asleep, trapped underneath Ren’s torso.

As Hux lay back down, trying not to think about the state of his sheets, he rolled his eyes as Kylo wriggled against him, effectively pinning his right arm against the bed and laying his head against the generals’ chest with a content sigh. This was the best part of spending his evenings with Brendol, when the older man was calm and in a state of disarray only his eyes got to see. The best part however, at least in Kylos’ mind, was the small smile he knew the general got every time he laced their fingers together, one of the few times their hands touched without a layer of leather separating them.

V.

                There was a reason that Brendol Hux was the one of the youngest generals the First Order had ever seen. He’d practically been raised to take in place in the commanding ranks of the military. There’d been no room for things like sensitivity or caring in the Hux household, nor was it a very sought after skill in the military. This made him perfect for his ranking; or at least he had been perfect for the standing of General until one Kylo Ren waltzed in to muck up everything he’d worked so hard to gain. To make matters worse, then the bantha brained idiot had let himself get injured.

                For the week that the force user had lain unconscious in the med bay, the rumor of the normally aloof commanding officer going soft circulated throughout the ranks of the Finalizer like wildfire. The only reason it hadn’t made its way back to the General himself was due to large amounts of interception on Phasmas’ part. Hux was sitting next to the knight every waking and sleeping moment that he wasn’t required to be on the bridge for the duties he couldn’t delegate to someone else. At this point, almost four days after Hux had carried a bleeding Kylo back onto the ship, she was certain that the only reason the general had any semblance of hygiene was due to her reminders each morning when she came to collect him.

                She make a point not to comment on the ritual Hux had of placing a soft kiss to the hand he was constantly holding, before laying it carefully back on the bed along Ren’s side before he’d take his place next to her. Though each morning as the pair made their way to the bridge, Phasma found herself hoping that the injured man would regain consciousness soon, for the sake of Hux’s sanity as well as her own.

 


	2. II. Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I really had an issue with this chapter, I don't view these two as overly cuddly people, except for maybe while they sleep, and that's mostly Kylo, Hux finds it absolutely annoying. Anyway, I'm not overly happy with how this turned out, but I don't think it's terrible. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

I.

               “What are you doing?” Hux snapped as he was forced to lift his holotab for the third time in as many minutes.

                  “I’m attempting to get comfortable.” Hux reigned in his retort as Kylo finally settled his long leg hanging over one of the armrests and curling his torso so his head rested on the red head’s shoulder.

                “You are aware these chairs are made for a single person aren’t you?” Hux inquired as he resumed scaring the documents. As much as it pained him to admit it, the general was getting quite comfortable with the lanky man being sprawled across him in private as he learned how cuddly the other man was. Often, as soon as they were alone, Kylo was trying to curl up on Hux’s lap like he wasn’t over six feet tall and heavy.

                The need for closeness from Kylo led to their current situation. More than once, one of the other officers walked in, needing something signed, to find their commanding officer calmly reading, either a book, or from his holotab while Kylo Ren dozed, leaning against the general in increasingly uncomfortable looking positions. One of Hux’s favorite instances of this happened to be Phasma when she first discovered the Knight’s less than prickly, private demeanor.

II.

                The captain had been coming to the general’s quarters for variety of reasons, though most commonly to take advantage of Brendol’s rather extensive liquor cabinet. She’d finished her last round of the ship and had entered the commanding officer’s rooms by her authorization code, taking her helmet off as the door slid closed behind her.  She was already looking forward to the bottle of Correlian Rum she knew Hux had picked up the last time they had docked for supplies  As she walked into the rain room of the monochrome set of rooms, she found herself stopping short of actually entering by the scene before her, staying silent at the look Hux gave her.

                “Ren. Kylo, get up. We’ve got company.” Hux spoke quietly, shaking the knight, who was trying to burrow deeper against the general’s chest. The entire scenario was absolutely bizarre as far as Phasma was concerned, but she was trained well enough to keep her mouth shut. “Ren, don’t make me shove you onto the floor.” Phasma watched as Kylo Ren huffed before unfolding himself and climbing, rather ungracefully in her opinion off of Hux and headed to the bedroom, grumbling darkly to himself.

                “What exactly was that?” the blonde Stormtrooper cursed herself internally at the lack of decorum she just shown, though thankfully it seems the general was willing to overlook it.

                “He gets rather upset over being woken up.” Hux explained simply as he walked over to the small kitchenette, grabbing an unopened bottle as well as two glasses. “Now I’m assuming this is what you came for?” Phasma couldn’t do much more than nod, choosing not to comment on the smirk gracing the red heads features.

III.

                Brendol Hux’s first thought many mornings of late was that he’d been captured by the resistance; a thought that lingered for several minutes before his sleep addled brain supplied that the weight on top of him wasn’t chains, but Kylo sprawled across the bed and by default him as well. However, this always led to a completely different set of issues. The dark haired man slept clung to his bedmate, not unlike an octopus, making getting out of bed a struggle. Since the pair had begun sharing a bed, it was more often than not that the general would show up late on the bridge, a few times without hair done.

                Thankfully, the red head had getting out of bed almost down to a science, not wanting any of his underlings seeing him at any less than impeccable. Sighing, knowing it was about time he get out of bed, he reached over to pluck his black framed glasses off the nightstand before beginning to pry Kylo’s hands apart so he could slide out of the warm embrace. As he made his way to the bathroom, dreading putting his contacts in, he heard the tell-tale noises of the dark haired man waking up. The man never stayed asleep once Hux had gotten up and started making noise, meaning he’d probably be crawling out of bed around the same time Hux was finishing up in the bathroom.

IV.

                “We should really make more time to do this.” Kylo murmured, his voice slurred in his half-asleep state. The dark haired man was nuzzling his head against his pale lover’s chest, making Hux move slightly at the tickling sensation the movement caused.

                “We both know that isn’t going to happen, let’s just enjoy it now.” Brendol replied, just as quietly, as he ran a hand through the long hair of the other man.

                The pair wasn’t usually left alone long enough to truly enjoy much more than a quick nap or a roll in the sheets without being interrupted. Half the time they barely got through the door of their shared quarters before someone was walking in demanding a signature or something equally as mundane. However, there were things to be said about having a force user as a lover.

                “He’s back. Shall we cut our losses and go speak with him?” Kylo’s voice broke through Hux’s thoughts as he looked down at the lanky man.

                “I’m not going anywhere for at least another hour.” Kylo smiled as the pale man shifted down the bed so he was laying down properly. “I trust you can keep the distractions away?” Brendol knew the knight had been using the force to keep the other officers from barging in, and wouldn’t have any issue continuing to do so if it meant more time alone. He had enough faith in at least Phasma that she could keep the ship running smoothly enough for a while longer.

                “With pleasure.” Kylo moved his hand from where it lay across Brendol’s stomach, waving it vaguely in the direction of the door before he wiggled closer to the other man, wrapping his arm back around his waist and closing his eyes.


End file.
